How
by GaleFrostDABest
Summary: We know that before her mirror prison, Lapis was on earth 'only for a short time'. But why? Why was she there? This is my theory. ONESHOT


**So everyone has their own ideas about why Lapis was on the earth- was she a soldier? Was she a messenger? What? Well, I have my own theory that I think is honestly pretty unique. Here you go,**

 **I wonder...**

* * *

Lapis stood frozen in shock for many moments, most of the other gems around her doing the same. Had.. had she just witnessed what she thought she had?

Chaos was starting to erupt, with gems all around talking furiously to one another- Lapis saw the other two Lazuli's complaining loudly to each other.

"Enough!" Blue Diamond's voice cut through anyone else's, silencing the crowd immediately. Lapis turned to see the palanquin perched slightly behind her, in the middle of the structure.

"Get back to your jobs, all of you," said Blue Diamond. Lapis shivered, hearing the cold fury in her Diamond's voice. She wondered what the ruler would do after such a blow. "Now!"

Ooookay, apparently just yell at everyone. Wonderful. Lapis _loved_ getting yelled at. _Especially_ by someone who could shatter her at any moment if she moved too slowly.

"Where are my Lapis Lazuli's?" Blue Diamond said loudly. Lapis froze. Well, _shoot_.

She immediately hurried to the foot of the palanquin, saluting instantly and stood there as the other two Lazuli's joined her, mimicking her position.

Lapis cleared her throat, shooting a unamused glance at the others. "Yes, my Diamond?" She asked. She knew the others wouldn't say anything. Cowards.

Blue Diamond's hood wrinkled as her head lifted. Lapis felt cold pierce her as dark blue eyes probed her physical form. She resisted the urge to shut her eyes, instead staying in the salute.

"I want you three to go. Find the Sapphire and bring her back to me. Do whatever you must to the traitorous Ruby. _Shatter_ her if you'd like."

Lapis listened, feeling slightly sick. She didn't believe in the rebellion- or any of the trouble for Earth, really, but she'd never shattered a gem before.

"Of course, my Diamond," Lapis bowed, and the others did the same, before spreading her wings and taking off into the direction she'd seen them go- down.

She landed on the Earth's ground and heard the other's do the same. Here was where the trail grew cold.

"Alright, we'll split up," Lapis ordered, narrowing her eyes at the Lazuli's. Lapis Lazuli gems were slightly rare, and there was no huge order to them like with Quartz soldiers or Peridots. With the ocean gem's, experience was the key. And Lapis was older than both of them, so she was boss.

"You two stay together," she said, eyeing them suspiciously. The taller one seems uncomfortable under her gaze, but the darker blue one glares back. Lapis didn't think she should split them up- if only for the sake of getting anything done.

"I'll head this way, and you head in the opposite direction. We only return when we find them." She made sure to hammer that part in- there was no coming home without carrying out an order from their Diamond.

"Yes, Lapis Lazuli." They both said, saluting, before turning around and starting to fly off in their direction with a common scout pattern. Lapis watched them go for a moment before turning around her leaping into the air herself.

Lapis lost track of time. Days and nights passed with her flying, but she couldn't find any trace of the Sapphire _or_ the Ruby. She vaguely wondered if they had fused again, but stopped that train of thought with a scoff. It had looked like an accident, anyway. Why would they _want_ to make a . . . permafusion . . . on purpose?

Shaking her head to clear her thoughts, she resumed her search, growing weary. How far could they've gone, anyway? She flew across an old battlefield, and that's when she heard it.

The sounds of war suddenly careened into her, and Lapis suddenly found herself in the middle of a battle. She didn't know how it'd gotten so bad so suddenly, but one moment there'd been nothing, the next, a massive battle, gems being poofed left and right.

Lapis couldn't do this- she wasn't meant for fighting! She soared higher and looked down onto the battle, eyes wide.

The Homeworld side was found easily- their army was at least two times the size of the Rebellion- but it seemed to be a nearly even fight. That made Lapis' instincts kick in- she had to get out of here NOW.

Blasts echoed around her as she nearly dodged stray shots from weapons firing up into the sky. She flew faster, surely the edge of the battle would be coming up?

 _Pain_. The accidental bolt hit her in the shoulder, and she fell. She hit the ground with a thud. The sounds of battle still cascaded around her as Lapis stood up shakily. Her shoulder was hurting, but it wasn't bad, she could keep goi-

A rebel Bismuth thundered towards her, murder glinting in her eyes. Terrified, Lapis spread her wings and tried to take off-!

Unimaginable pain, worse than anything she'd ever felt before, laced through the gem on her back, spreading throughout her entire body. She couldn't think, couldn't move, couldn't do anything. For a moment, everything went deathly quiet, and then-

 _POOF_ _._


End file.
